Sérénade
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, humour, fluff, romantisme comme une porte de prison et micro angst a deux balles XD]Ah l’amour... quand tes amis te donnent des conseils… que dois tu faire ?


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T avec une source de chaleur **

**Pour qui ? Pour mon petit padawan parce que j'ai pensé à elle vala ! ¤papouille¤ **

**Résumé : Ah l'amour quand tu nous tiens… et quand tes amis te donnent des conseils… et quand t'as pas de vie amoureuse les conseils ne servent à rien ! **

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Sérénade **

¤

**Au pied de l'immeuble de…, 30 juillet AC 202, 23h55 **

¤

Duo, longue queue de cheval noisette, marcel noir, jean bleu, santiags marron, casque sur les oreilles et une guitare à la main, s'installa sous la fenêtre de l'homme de ses pensées.

Il était attiré par Heero, depuis des années. Pas depuis la guerre et puis quoi encore, il était trop maigre et trop constipé et puis il le connaissait pas.

Mais depuis qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux pour le gouvernement.

Pas ensemble, ils s'entretueraient, trop différents pour bosser trop longtemps tous les deux, c'était pas parce qu'il l'appréciait qu'il ne connaissait pas ses limites.

Mais rapport au taf ils avaient pu se connaître mieux petit à petit et puis Heero avait grossi.

Il ressemblait moins à un asticot sur pattes avec un nid de piaf sur le crâne, sûrement le truc le plus lourd de sa petite personne.

Nan, ils avaient beaucoup trop de truc en commun à l'époque.

¤

Cette année Heero avait 22 ans (à peu près), mesurait 1 mètre 82, soit un centimètre de plus que lui, mais ça ne se voyait pas quand ils étaient en uniforme.

Il était un poil plus lourd que lui – 75 kilos contre 72 cheveux non compris -, et sa musculature, développée, restait harmonieuse, sans le moindre excès.

Les cheveux hier en bataille étaient coupés plus courts ils n'étaient donc plus la partie la plus lourde de son anatomie.

Il était magnifique pour Duo. Il avait très envie de le connaître mieux, vraiment mieux qu'il ne le connaissait déjà.

Mais il avait un peu peur et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, on ne pouvait pas se retenir de fantasmer parfois, même s'il avait su être discret parce que l'objet de ses pensées ne voyait rien.

Enfin discret…

¤

« Flash-back »

* * *

**24 juin AC 202**

¤

Tout le monde voyait sauf l'intéressé, quoi, si bien qu'au bureau, les Agents Winner, Chang, Merquise, Barton, et Schbeiker prenaient les paris.

Mais quand ils virent Duo passer son temps à soupirer silencieusement en regardant Yuy de profil, Yuy parlant à un cadet, Yuy parlant à Réléna, Yuy de dos à ramasser un stylo par terre, ils décidèrent de lui donner des conseils même si le pauvre n'avait strictement rien demandé.

Ainsi, l'agent Winner y alla de son bon conseil alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux en uniforme, au réfectoire :

¤

- Duo. On sait tous à part Heero que tu as un petit faible pour lui.

- Mais…

- Ne nies pas, tu serais risible.

- …

- Au lieu d'avoir honte, briefe tes neurones pour mettre en place un plan de conquête.

- Conquérir quoi ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est gay.

- … c'est pas gagné… bon, pour conquérir un territoire il faut le connaître à fond, donc tu dois te rapprocher de ta cible.

- Mais comment ?

- Squatte chez lui.

- Mais j'ai aucune raison ?

- T'inquiète. Je vais t'en trouver une. Laisse-moi une petite heure.

¤

En une heure l'agent Winner avait réussi à racheter l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Duo pour le transformer en école, à reloger tous les anciens locataires dans des appartements magnifiques à proximité du travail de chacun.

Sauf que le nouvel appartement attribué à Duo se trouvait à 70 km.

Et donc le lendemain…

* * *

**25 juin AC 202**

¤

- Heero tu devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive, j'ai une semaine pour dégager de chez moi.

- …

- Bon c'était un meublé j'ai pas 500 trucs à prendre mais voilà quoi.

- Tu as l'avis sur toi ?

- Oui.

- … il faudrait le montrer à Winner voir si c'est légal.

- Injoignable. En mission depuis hier soir, aucune date de retour annoncée.

- … et Réléna est en déplacement pour deux mois.

- Bref mon bailleur il peut pas grand-chose et il dit que c'est légal et pour ce que je me suis renseigné à moins qu'on m'ai barbé, ça l'est.

- …

- Une m'a dit qu'il y avait rien de libre chez nous avant le mois prochain. Bon on va squatter l'hôtel, ya pas mort d'hommes, par contre la thune elle va filer.

- Je peux t'héberger en attendant.

- C'est sympa mais je veux pas déranger.

- Je te propose. Tant que tu limites ton bordel à ta chambre on devrait pas avoir de problèmes de cohabitation.

- Ça marche.

¤

¤

Une semaine plus tard soit le 1er juillet, Duo s'installait chez Heero et l'Américain était aux anges.

Avec leurs horaires ils se croisaient au bureau, sans plus, aucune raison de s'engueuler puisque Duo limitait son bordel à sa chambre – et en plus il faisait des efforts pour limiter son bordel tout court.

Et puis comme il cuisinait à peu près (il était un pro du réchauffé) il laissait de la popote à Heero au cas où.

Et mine de rien ça faisait plaisir, même si on retrouvait personne, de savoir que quelqu'un était là.

La première semaine de cohabitation Duo s'était contenté de ça justement, ça lui suffisait d'être près de Heero, du coup il ne voyait pas plus loin, n'était pas plus ambitieux que ça.

Seulement d'autres l'était à sa place.

¤

Et donc lors d'un compte-rendu de mission dans le bureau de Chang Wu Fei…

¤

- … nous avons pu établir que le groupuscule…

- Oui, oui, tu me fileras ta G clé USB. Alors ? Une semaine que tu vis chez Yuy, tu avances ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur la couleur de son plafond blanc, crétin. Il est gay ? Tu lui plais ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Pas eu le temps de lui parler.

- … Winner avait raison : ce n'est pas gagné.

- Et pourquoi « Winner » et toi parlez de ma vie ? Z'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas de vie justement.

- Tu crânes parce que Zechs et toi vous vous pacsez la semaine prochaine.

- Oui et je peux crâner. Parce que tu as bien ri les trois ans qu'on s'est tourné autour alors je ne me prive pas.

- Mouais… n'empêche j'aimerais bien t'y voir moi.

- J'y étais et tu m'y as vu. Je vais te donner le truc infaillible qui te fera voir s'il aime les hommes ou pas.

- Quoi ?

- … penche-toi. Devant. Lui.

¤

Duo avait écarquillé les yeux mais y avait réfléchi.

Il avait l'habitude de draguer quand même, c'était pas un égaré de la vie, mais quand on était attiré parfois on avait le cerveau sur off.

Et puis on manquait un peu de courage aussi, alors même si Heero et lui quittaient à peu près en même temps à ce moment-là, il n'a exécuté le plan qu'une semaine plus tard.

Heureusement qu'entre-temps Wu Fei était parti en mission, sinon il l'aurait harcelé.

* * *

**15 juillet AC 202 **

¤

Deux semaines qu'il vivait chez lui donc, et ça se passait bien, sauf une fois où Heero avait grogné parce qu'il n'avait ni vidé, ni rangé le cendrier à sa place. – Il fumait oui et plus quand il était stressé -.

En plus il l'avait laissé sur le rebord du clic-clac rouge, Heero n'ayant pas de table basse et lui ayant trop la flemme pour le mettre sur le buffet/bar, télé oblige.

Et puis sur le rebord du divan c'était à portée de main – c'était aussi l'endroit stratégique pour la télécommande ou quand il alternait, il la mettait sur le siège à côté de lui.

Heero n'aurait pas dû rentrer si tôt ce soir-là, il devait briefer son équipe sur leur prochaine mission. Cela avait été nettement plus rapide que prévu.

Duo était tout sauf à son avantage.

¤

- Natte mousseuse de je comate sur un sofa devant un programme naze,

- La gueule enfarinée, la bouche ouverte et la bave sèche au coin de la bouche.

- Torse nu que j'ai eu la flemme de me déshabiller entièrement pour aller à la douche et que j'ai jarreté ma chemise quelque part… mais où ?

- Pantalon et chaussettes d'uniforme qui auraient pu être glamour si la fermeture n'était pas descendue et si le gros orteil ne faisait pas coucou.

¤

Le Japonais avait mis la clé dans la serrure et Duo s'était réveillé en sursaut, ses réflexes impeccables l'ayant empêché de renverser le cendrier plein à craquer sur la moquette toute beige et shampooinée du matin.

Heero avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait stressé en un borborygme.

¤

- … HN…

¤

Avant de partir se doucher en reniflant, l'odeur de tabac froid – d'habitude Duo aérait – le saoulant au possible. Il avait permis à Duo de fumer, pas d'abuser.

¤

- Sorry…

¤

Duo, après avoir aéré la pièce et vidé le cendrier, avait stressé d'avoir contrarié Heero et du coup, avait deux fois plus fumé vidé et rincé le cendrier.

C'était plus fort que lui. Le temps que le Japonais se douche et passe son boxer – il dormait en boxer noir, blanc, bleu, rouge ou gris et ce soir-là il était noir -, il avait fumé quinze clopes.

Mais le cendrier était propre et il allait le remettre à sa place sur le buffet quand Heero était revenu dans le salon. Ou plutôt il allait passer par le salon pour boire un verre d'eau.

¤

Et cela avait fait sursauter Duo et il fit tomber ce qu'il avait dans la main.

¤

- Merde !

- …

¤

Duo allait ramasser l'objet quand il pensa à Wu Fei.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais !

Vu où les pas s'étaient arrêtés, Heero devait être pas très loin derrière lui alors…

Au lieu de se pencher vite, Duo y était allé doucement, cambrant doucement les reins, tendant bien ses fesses en arrière pour ramasser l'objet.

Sa natte avait glissé sur une épaule.

Bon, la scène n'avait pas duré quinze ans. Même pas cinq secondes, mais la natte de Duo avait touché le sol et la position lui avait rappelé des souvenirs.

Lui avait rappelé quelques rêves qu'il avait eus de Heero et de lui.

Sauf que là sa natte avait glissé sur son épaule et touché le sol alors que dans son rêve Heero la tenait dans sa main et…

Le temps de se relever Duo était devenu tout rouge.

¤

Et donc le lendemain 16 juillet, Duo et Heero étaient allés travailler ensemble.

Le Japonais n'avait pas parlé des incidents de la veille – en fait Heero ne disait pas grand-chose –.

Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude et du coup Duo était content parce qu'il n'était pas en colère.

De toute façon Heero, même s'il pouvait être contrarié facilement, ne restait pas longtemps contrarié.

Du coup Duo avait oublié son stress et sa bourde. Si Heero n'en faisait pas un fromage alors lui non plus.

Par contre il arrêterait de fumer parce que ça lui fumait le cerveau.

¤

Dans la même journée, il se rendit aux archives pour y faire des recherches et il y rencontra l'Agent Merquise.

¤

- Alors la chasse à Yuy ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est ça.

- Zechs, y a pas à chasser, ce type n'est pas gay, ça existe tu sais.

- Mais oui… il est droit comme un boomerang. Je suis avec Wu Fei je te signale, il n'y a pas plus IMPROBABLE que nous.

- Je vis depuis deux semaines chez lui et rien !

- C'est parce que tu ne fais rien. Fei a raison, c'est laborieux.

- Et mon cul il est laborieux ? Parlons-en de Wu « penche-toi ça marche ». Je me suis penché devant lui monsieur ! Le cuisseau ferme, la fesse énergique !

- Et alors ? Il a pas dû te toucher vu ta tête et puis ce n'est pas le genre. Mais ses yeux ils étaient comment ?

- J'ai pas les yeux derrière la tête, patate ! Comment veux-tu que je vois sa réaction, sans paraître suspect, hein ? Il a de bonnes idées ton copain !

- … hm… c'est vrai. Il aurait fallu que tu te penches devant une armoire, avec un miroir en pied pour voir sa réaction…

- C'est ça oui, tu m'as cru dans une salle de gym ?

- Non ! Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire un peu d'aérobic… c'est SUR il ne résistera pas… s'il est gay bien sûr.

- Oh. Non. Non Zechs. Non. Non. NON NON.

¤

…

Il avait fallu six jours à Duo pour se décider.

Il avait une envie dingue de sauter par la fenêtre mais en même temps entre ne rien faire et tenter un truc débile mais pas tant que ça…

Il avait une image assez péjorative de l'aérobic.

Il avait des images de nazes en collant fluo le bandeau sur la tête avec des grosses chaussettes aux chevilles.

Et il se voyait avec une moustache en train de s'échauffer sur une musique qui faisait 118 218.

Il secoua la tête.

* * *

**21 juillet AC 202 **

¤

Ce samedi-là il n'avait pas travaillé et il savait que Heero, lui, allait décoller à 08h00 et qu'il serait dans le salon dès 07h00, en uniforme, fin prêt.

Duo avait vérifié les programmes télé et il y en avait un d'aérobic justement dans le Morning Gun de la chaine stellaire « Starlight »

C'était un mannequin type O'Cédar en 3 D qui faisait les mouvements donc aucune raison que le regard de Heero se porte autre part que sur lui si toutefois ça marchait.

¤

- Bonjour je m'appelle Charlie, vous êtes prêts à transpirer un peu avec moi ?

- Ouais !

¤

L'émission commençait à 06h45 et Duo était donc là, à son avantage, contrairement à la dernière fois.

¤

- Rasé de frais et lavé du sent bon.

- La natte en place, pas un cheveu qui dépasse

- Le débardeur bleu histoire que ça fasse pas trop je te drague.

- Et un short blanc à la limite du boxer sauf qu'il n'était pas moulant, dont la coupe mettait admirablement en valeur ses fesses bombées et ses cuisses toniques.

- Et il avait des baskets neuves qu'il avait un peu salies pour pas qu'elles fassent trop neuves.

¤

Duo battit la mesure avant de commencer ses échauffements, s'étirant doucement, descendant toucher les pointes de ses orteils avec ses doigts, à gauche, puis à droite…

Quand il entendit Heero entrer dans le salon.

Duo se disait que l'aérobic c'était pas si ridicule après tout, qu'il ne fallait pas avoir d'aprioris…

Pourquoi prendre des cours de débutant si c'était si simple ?

Quand tout à coup le mannequin s'emballa.

Il commença à courir, à gesticuler, à sauter dans tous les sens en levant les bras et Duo eut une lueur hallucinée en essayant de suivre les mouvements sans se tromper ni suer comme un bœuf à une allure démentielle.

Il avait une audience.

¤

- …

- Gauche-droite, gauche-droite, gauche-droite, coudes repliés, les poings serrés sous votre visage, faîtes la toupie !

- ….

- Allez ! Et un ! Et deux ! Et trois ! Plus bas ! Plus bas ! plus bas ! Dansez le kasatchok

- Mais je vais me casser le dos !

- Plus VITE, plus VITE, plus VITE, plus VITE, jambe tendue allez plus loin, plus loin, faîtes la ballerine, soyeux gracieux !

- Elle t'emmerde la ballerine.

- Sautez plus haut, on tend, on tend, on tend, faîtes le kangourou !

- …

- Vous avez la pèche ?

- Non mais tu veux un pain ?

¤

Duo transpirait à grosses gouttes sous l'indifférence totale de Heero.

Il allait perdre tout espoir quand l'objet de ses pensées daigna lui dire quelques mots.

¤

- Duo…

- ¤ plein d'espoir en train de suivre Charlie le fou furieux ¤ oui ?

- Les voisins. Il est tôt et la moquette n'amortit pas tout.

- …

¤

Ce jour-là Duo, qui avait prévu de sortir, a comaté toute la journée dans son lit avant d'être réveillé toutes les deux heures par une crampe aléatoire.

¤

¤

Duo s'était dit que plus jamais il ne ferait d'aérobic.

Et qu'il ne sous-estimerait pas ce truc de malade sous prétexte qu'il était Preventers, sportif et tout ça.

Aucun entraînement ne l'avait préparé à marcher comme s'il y avait eu droit avec TOUS LES INCONVENIENTS sans les avantages.

Il tuerait Zechs. Mais au moins une chose était sûre :

Heero n'était pas gay.

¤

Quand il était retourné travailler le dimanche 22, Zechs et Wu Fei, de retour, travaillaient à un cas important qui nécessitait toute leur concentration.

Même s'ils mourraient d'envie de savoir.

Mais vu la tête que tirait Duo, ils avaient eu envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Murs que Duo rasait pour éviter tout le monde, histoire qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions…

En vain.

Il avait croisé l'Agent Barton.

¤

- Du neuf ?

- Oui. Je hais l'aérobic.

- ? Ok…

- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'était pas mon idée. C'était un test et c'est parti en live.

- J'en conclus que tu as encore échoué… Merquise a raison t'es vraiment pas doué.

- Merquise mon cul ça vient de lui. Conclusion : Heero a pensé à ses voisins avec mon cul à bonne distance. Et Quand je faisais la toupie je voyais sa réaction.

- La quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre _mon calvaire. _Il était mort de rire, je le voyais dans son œil.

- … je vois.

- Sérieux, moi en short ça lui fait que dalle. Rien à foutre. Et puis rien à foutre de lui je passe à autres choses.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas…

- La technique ? Je l'emmerde la technique. Quand ton mec reviendra je lui dirais de me filer un appart magnifique en compensation mais pas à 40 bornes.

- Si toi en petite tenue ça lui fait que dalle. Si t'essayais d'être… nu ?

- Non. NON. NON NON NON NON NON NON NON ! JE VEUX PAS ME TAPER UNE HONTE !

- Le tomber de serviette, y a que ça de vrai. Ça a marché avec Quatre. Et puis tu serais irrésistible avec tes longs cheveux lâchés…

¤

¤

Duo se demanda s'il ne devait pas se jeter du deuxième étage – où Heero habitait – mais ce serait pas sympa de lui faire ça, en plus ça le ferait voir un peu bizarrement de ses voisins.

Quatre semaines qu'ils habitaient dans le même appart et les adaptations avaient été plus ou moins réussies.

Ils avaient pu avoir un rythme de croisière, se parlaient un petit peu plus de leurs journées, comataient un petit peu devant la télé ou écoutaient sur l'antique lecteur Mp3 de Duo des morceaux de guitare parce que Heero avait fermé les yeux dessus.

Il les gardait fermés sur le thème d'un très vieux film « jeux interdits », « Romance », par Narciso Yepès.

Et ils prenaient soit le petit-déjeuner, soit le dîner ensemble, quand ils le pouvaient.

L'un ou l'autre faisait un semblant de bouffe vite fait, pas à se prendre la tête.

¤

- Ya quoi au menu ?

- Les restes de la veille, ça te va ?

- Comme d'hab, 'ro.

¤

Duo rangeait son bordel et même passait l'aspirateur ou faisait les poussières de temps en temps pour aider, ce que Heero appréciait beaucoup, il le disait avec les yeux.

¤

- Mouais c'est super… mais tu peux pas l'ouvrir ta gueule, bordel, autrement que pour me vanner même sans faire exprès ?

¤

Heero était très jaloux de son espace vital et de ses affaires et donc il appréciait que Duo ne confonde pas aide et intrusion, il ne rangeait rien de personnel, ne cherchait pas à fouiller, n'avait aucune arrière-pensée.

Et ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie si ça ne bouleversait pas beaucoup son quotidien.

Juste un petit peu.

Il le lui avait dit avec les yeux.

Mais pour l'attirance… que dalle, quoi, rien, nib. Le vent dans ses cheveux soyeux.

¤

- Il me regarde jamais… enfin pas comme je voudrais.

¤

Duo avait pu baver en le voyant en boxer pratiquement tout le temps, au moins une fois par jour, voir ses muscles jouer, son dos se contracter, ses fesses face de lune à croquer, ses cuisses qu'on avait envie de s'asseoir dessus, ses pecs lisses à plonger dedans à ne plus jamais vouloir en sortir qu'en plus il sentait bon son gel douche « coconut dream »….

Oui. En plus il prenait le sien si ce n'était pas un signe, ça ! C'était romantique ! C'était comme s'ils faisaient l'amour ! Il avait un peu de lui sur son corps et tout…

C'était pathétique… mais le partage du gel douche montrait bien qu'il aimait bien sa présence – ou son odeur.

Et puis de toutes façons, Duo trouvait que le gel sentait vachement plus bon sur Heero. Et il se retenait de ne pas le sniffer à même sa peau.

Quelque par c'était ce qu'il faisait là, sous la douche à se nettoyer, à caresser son corps des rêves plein la tête.

Mais il était temps de se rincer à présent.

* * *

**Le 26 juillet AC 202 **

¤

Il avait fallu quatre jours que Duo se décide à mettre le plan de l'Agent Barton a exécution.

Il était parti se doucher quelques minutes avant que Heero ne rentre.

Il connaissait ses horaires et ses habitudes. Et puis Heero avait appelé.

Il savait que dès qu'il serait rentré, il l'aurait salué et aurait filé vers la douche.

¤

- Duo ?

- Sous la douche ! Tu tombes bien, vieux, j'ai pas pris mes serviettes. Tu veux bien me les apporter s'il te plaît ?

- Baka. Tu aurais fait comment si je n'étais pas là ?

- J'aurais séché sous la douche ou j'aurais mis de l'eau partout dans la salle d'eau. Sans parler de ta moquette…

- J'arrive.

¤

Heero était entré dans sa salle de bains toute blanche et bleu et avait donné les serviettes en poussant légèrement le rideau de douche à la fois transparent et flou.

On voyait, on devinait mais pas grand-chose.

Duo remercia Heero qui allait s'en aller, mais il fallait le retenir un petit peu.

¤

- Hey si t'as besoin de la salle de bains tu peux rester, hein ? On est entre hommes…

- Je vais attendre que tu sortes. J'ai pas la salle de bains de Quatre Winner, on va se marcher dessus. Et puis il fait trop chaud.

¤

Duo en profita pour tirer le rideau et Heero put le voir.

La peau rosie par les jets de douche.

L'eau ruisselant encore un peu sur son corps, ses longs cheveux humides collant à sa peau, ses bras musclés, son torse, son dos, ses reins ceint d'une courte serviette blanche, ses fesses rondes et fermes sous l'éponge, même un peu ses cuisses contractées par la station debout.

Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux alors que Duo rassemblait ses cheveux pour les mettre dans l'autre serviette.

¤

- C'est vrai il fait chaud. Désolé, mes jets je les prends brûlants.

- Ça décontracte bien les muscles. Mais la condensation est pénible.

- Tu peux ouvrir plus la porte si tu veux.

- Négatif, trop risqué. Et nous avons besoin de tous nos agents. Je sors et referme la porte derrière moi.

- …

¤

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté.

Heero n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière en voyant Duo, les cheveux lâchés et presque nu entouré de vapeur, le corps mouillé, enveloppé de noix de coco.

Duo était dépité.

Au moment où il allait ressortir de la salle de bains, Heero s'était arrêté la main sur la poignée et avait interpellé Duo.

¤

- Et Duo ?

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas de bien dégager les cheveux du siphon.

- …

¤

Duo essayait de maîtriser sa rage et sa déception.

Heero n'était pas gay ou il ne lui plaisait pas. C'était bon, clair, définitif, il l'avait parfaitement compris.

Heero allait refermer la porte derrière lui et l'Américain allait en profiter pour sortir de la baignoire quand il dérapa sur le tapis anti-déparant bleu à grosses ventouses.

¤

- Oh shiiit…

¤

Le pauvre s'accrocha désespérément au rideau avec sa main gauche mais sa prise étant mauvaise, il bascula en avant à une vitesse vertigineuse quand Heero rouvrit la porte pour le rattraper in extrémis.

Il redressa Duo, l'aidant à sortir de la baignoire.

¤

- Merci vieux… quels réflexes…

- 4 pour cent des accidents domestiques arrivent dans la salle de bains.

¤

Quand un petit courant d'air vint flatter sa feuille de vigne.

…

La serviette venait de tomber à ses pieds.

¤

- Oh.

- Et 60 pour cent des accidents de la vie courante sont domestiques.

- Ah.

- Vigilance accrue, donc. Tu es un Preventer. Tu as failli te blesser bêtement.

- …

¤

Et Heero était reparti, le regard lourd de reproches.

Et Duo avait claqué la porte derrière lui.

Sur le miroir qui subissait encore les effets de la condensation, il écrivit le nom de Heero.

Puis il fit une grosse croix dessus.

Puis il remit la serviette sur ses hanches, lavant la baignoire faisant bien gaffe au siphon et nettoyant la glace de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas de traces de doigts.

Il n'allait pas se faire engueuler pour ça aussi.

Heero pouvait être si… Heero…

¤

- Gnanananana. M'énerve.

¤

Ça ne les avait pas empêché de se parler après, même si Duo n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça.

Mais Heero avait préparé les surgelés préférés de Duo – les gnocchis fromage jambon de chez Lusticat – alors que ce n'était pas prévu au menu.

Duo a apprécié la marque d'amitié.

Même si elle était amère.

Et pour la première fois il se dit qu'il allait chercher un appart sérieusement, jusque-là il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il allait s'y mettre. Pour le moment il était en colère, c'était toujours plus facile, la colère.

La frustration, c'était dur.

* * *

**28 juillet AC 202 **

¤

Duo n'avait vu aucun de ses grands copains entremetteurs – Une leur avait donné du travail à n'en plus finir et cela lui convenait complètement.

Pendant des jours aucun d'entre eux ne sortaient de leur bureaux respectifs en même temps, n'avaient pas le temps de s'appeler parce qu'ils étaient sur le pied de guerre.

Si bien que Duo finissait doucement mais sûrement sa cinquième semaine de cohabitation, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait au moins pouvoir partir pour un appartement de fonction, Une ayant dit qu'au moins un se libérerait d'ici un mois. Et ça allait faire un mois.

Avant Duo ne parlait jamais de son départ et à mesure qu'il approchait il en parlait un peu quand même, lisant des journaux PAP devant la télé sans comater devant.

Ne prenant plus vraiment le temps de manger ni même de fumer à force d'entourer des offres et de se dire :

¤

- Dès que j'ai le temps j'appelle, ça a l'air sympa.

- Duo ?

- J'ai pas le temps, mange sans moi. Merci !

¤

Ce mardi au bureau, il avait pu se lever pour aller au distributeur.

La veille il n'avait pas mangé, le matin il avait pris son casse-dalle avec Heero mais il n'avait pas été assez copieux.

Alors il était parti prendre une bonne barre chocolatée et était prêt à la savourer…

Quand un magnifique.

¤

- Oh, ça fait longtemps !

- …

- Aloooooooooooooooors ?

¤

L'accueillit.

¤

- Alors ? Hilde je vais déménager. J'ai trouvé un appart sympa mais j'attends de voir ce que me propose Une.

- Tu veux dire que… même après un mois ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Il est pas gay.

- Duo ouvre les yeux ! Il est tellement gay que j'en pleurerais, d'ailleurs j'en pleure parce qu'il est même pas bi quoi !

- Et comment tu sais ?

- Ça se voit, c'est tout !

- Et à quoi ?

- Ben à moins que tu sois moine… quand t'as pas de signe extérieur d'hétérosexualité c'est que t'as des chances d'être homo.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a pas de copines ? Mais moi non plus !

- Et alors ? T'es gay, non ?

- …

¤

Duo commença à énumérer :

¤

- J'ai squatté chez lui, je me suis penché, j'ai fait de l'aérobic, je me suis foutu à poil les cheveux lâchés mouillés de la douche, je lui ai préparé sa popote, j'ai rangé mes merdes et je fume moins et le wind.

- Oh Duo, tu…

- Si tu me dis que je suis pas doué, je t'adore ma puce mais je t'explose.

- Ah les mecs et leurs conseils à la con… trop de subtilité tue la subtilité, tu veux ?

¤

Duo eut une réponse intelligente.

¤

- Hein ?

- Les mecs soit vous vous la jouez trop subtile, soit vous y allez comme des manches à couilles. Le sexe, le sexe, le sexe y a pas que ça dans la vie !

- HILDE !

- Ben quoi c'est vrai ça ! C'est bien des conseils de mecs de se pencher, de sortir à poil, de faire de l'aérobic… et toi tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour faire le con comme ça !

- Mais nan je l'aime pas ! Il me plaît, c'est tout !

¤

Duo rougit.

Hilde sourit.

¤

- Bref. Tu te dis pas que dans toute ta subtilité Heero n'a peut-être rien compris à ton comportement ?

- J'ai rangé mon bordel…

- T'es pas chez toi, c'est normal, non ?

- Je me suis penché…

- Tu ramassais quelque chose, non ?

- J'ai fait de l'aérobic…

- Tu faisais du sport en étant ridicule ?

- Je me suis foutu à poil…

- T'étais sous la douche ? Tant que t'auras des excuses t'auras le bénéfice du doute. Et Heero Yuy aime les choses claires !

- …

¤

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Mais…

¤

- Il est pas stupide, il aura eu forcément un doute. Et puis…

- Heero ne fait pas dans le doute, tu sais très bien qu'il s'abstient tant qu'il n'a pas tous les paramètres.

¤

Hilde tapota l'épaule de son ami.

En incorrigible romantique fan de Barbara Cartland, elle allait lui donner un conseil.

¤

- On en a discuté avec Sally et Noin et on s'est demandé…

- Quoi…

¤

Duo avait peur.

¤

- Pourquoi tu lui ferais pas la sérénade ?

- La séréquoi ?

- Tu te mets sous sa fenêtre avec une guitare et tu lui dis ce que tu penses en musique…

- TU VEUX DIRE QUE JE DOIS CHANTER ?

¤

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Duo lui jeta un regard horrifié.

¤

- Mais t'es malade ?

- T'es pas obligé de chanter, ni même de jouer. Tu peux juste jouer de la musique sous sa fenêtre. Ou mettre une musique romantique. C'est magique…

- C'est une blague. C'est la honte, la pure affiche !

- Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on m'aime à en rougir pour moi. Un mec qui se fout à poil c'est beau. Mais un mec qui prend sa guitare pour moi je lui saute dessus.

- Mais t'es une fille…

- Et alors ? Un peu de douceur ça fait pas de mal, hein ? Et t'y perds quoi à essayer. Tu peux pas être plus ridicule de toutes façons…

- Non sans façons, j'ai assez donné. Te laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends.

- Mais…

¤

Duo était retourné à son bureau ventre à terre.

Il avait beau se battre contre les idées saugrenues, c'était comme se battre contre l'espoir.

Sa petite boîte de Pandore de caboche refusait fermement de se laisser enfermer par l'amertume.

Il y croyait encore un petit peu malgré lui.

Il tenterait un petit quelque chose.

Au pire il visitait l'appartement jeudi et pourrait aller à l'hôtel quoi.

Qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien ?

¤

- ... et puis c'est vrai… Heero il aime la guitare aussi. Je peux peut-être en emprunter une… 'tain ce qu'il faut pas faire.

* * *

**30 juillet AC 202 **

¤

Nous étions donc mercredi et Duo était de repos, contrairement à Heero.

Il avait tout bien rangé l'appartement et était parti emprunter une guitare au clochard de son ancienne rue, lui donnant 50 crédits et lui promettant qu'il lui rendrait la guitare sans trop de dommages.

Il lui avait parlé bien deux bonnes heures.

Puis il avait fallu qu'il se dépêche sinon il allait louper le retour de Heero.

Et il faudrait qu'il le chope avant qu'il n'ait pris sa douche parce qu'après sa douche il comatait et il ne fallait jamais le déranger quand il comatait.

¤

« Fin du Flash-back »

¤

Donc Duo, longue queue de cheval noisette, marcel noir, jean bleu, santiags marron, casque sur les oreilles et une guitare à la main, s'était installé sous la fenêtre de l'homme de ses pensées.

Il avait vu de la lumière, il était donc là.

La chance avait voulu qu'il n'ait pas mis un peu de musique.

Il inspira profondément. Devait-il vraiment se couvrir de ridicule ? Ne l'avait-il déjà pas fait avant ?

Et puis… si on ne savait pas être ridicule devant ceux qu'on aimait… c'était un peu triste, non ?

Personne n'était parfait ! Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se démotiver, alors il s'arma de courage.

Posa ses doigts sur les cordes…

Ferma les yeux…

Et commença à jouer le thème de jeux interdits.

…

…

…

¤

- Miaou !

- Ouaf, ouaf !

- Aouh, aouh.

- Euh, qui est mort ?

¤

De multiples lumières éclairaient les fenêtres et un bon nombre d'habitants du quartier vinrent tendre l'oreille – ou fermer leurs stores –

Et Duo continuait à jouer comme il le pouvait.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais appris ? Ce n'était pas deux heures auprès du clochard qui ferait de lui Manitas de Plata.

¤

- Mais faîtes-le taire, faîtes-le taire !

- Donnez-lui de l'argent ! Merde, je donnerais bien ma femme, mais faîtes-le taire !

- Ouiiiin, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- Maman !

¤

Duo réussit un accord.

Un silence magnifique se fit.

Mais la magie ne dura pas.

¤

- Appelez la police !

- On a un Preventer dans l'immeuble !

- Mettez-le en prison pour cruauté mentale !

- Bande de rats vous avez mis de la ferraille ! Mais faîtes des chèques ! Lancez les billets qu'il s'arrête !

¤

Une pluie de billets tomba sur la tête et aux pieds de Duo…

Ainsi qu'un sceau rempli d'eau.

Ce qui le fit arrêter de jouer sec.

Il releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait ça et il sourit en regardant le deuxième étage.

¤

- Duo ?

- Hein ?

- Duo !

- Hein ?

- Vire ton casque.

- Hein ?

- Je descends.

- Hein ?

¤

Duo vit Heero fermer la fenêtre et éteindre la lumière et l'espace d'une seconde il s'était dit qu'il était parti se coucher.

Mais la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte sur un Heero perplexe.

Un Heero qui lui ôtait lentement son casque.

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

Pour toute réponse, Duo reprit sa guitare.

Heero prit un air horrifié.

Un vrai air horrifié.

Et Duo aussi puisqu'il venait d'entendre son désastre.

¤

- Aouch je suis vraiment, mais vraiment mauvais. Je devrais plus voir le cham's pour qu'il me donne des cours.

- Hn.

- Allez c'est parti.

- Duo Maxwell qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

Duo lui décocha un sourire d'enfant.

¤

- Je te joue une sérénade. Mal, certes. Mais je l'ai jouée pour toi.

¤

Heero haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Une sérénade ? Pourquoi ?

- Dis, toi qui es un peu plus culturé que moi, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une sérénade.

- Oui.

¤

Un regard doux.

¤

- Alors gros malin, tu sais pourquoi je la joue.

¤

Un regard bleu surpris.

Des mains métisses qui enlèvent la guitare autour du cou pour la poser délicatement sur son socle, à terre.

¤

- Tu sais on peut s'appeler Duo Maxwell et pas savoir dire des trucs tous simples. Donc on peut faire des trucs bien con-cons…

- Comme faire de l'aérobic ?

- Ouais, hein ?

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Bref, c'est pas facile de poser à son pote la grande question toute simple, de lui dire qu'il lui plaît, surtout si tu sais pas si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

- …

- Alors on fait des trucs pour se faire comprendre et quand on se vautre, on fait de l'humour.

- …

¤

Un autre sourire.

¤

- Je sais très bien que je sais pas jouer.

- Révélation !

- Chuuut laissez-le finir.

- Je sais même pas si t'as reconnu ce que j'ai joué.

- Je te rassure, personne l'a reconnu héhé.

- Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Pour toi. Parce qu'être drôle en le faisant exprès c'est plus sympa, comme ça si la réponse est non on est un peu moins vert.

¤

Heero, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres, glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de Duo et vint poser son front contre le sien.

Il lui murmura.

¤

- Baka. Je ne dirais jamais, jamais, non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que jamais personne ne m'avait joué une sérénade ridicule.

- …

- Parce qu'avec ça tu ne pouvais pas espérer coucher avec moi.

¤

Un éclat de rire.

Des petits cheveux à la base de la nuque caressés distraitement.

Deux mains apprenties guitaristes qui enlacent des poignets.

¤

- Merci !

- Et j'en déduis que c'est plus alors.

¤

Une bouche qui se rapproche.

Une confirmation demandée.

¤

- C'est plus hein ?

- Oui Heero, c'est plus.

- Alors tant mieux, on est d'accord. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait dans la salle de bains.

- Ah t'étais pas eunuque ?

¤

Une tape derrière la tête.

¤

- Baka. Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'un autre. Jusque-là tu montrais l'attirance physique, pas le reste. Les coups d'un soir avec les collègues, amis… non.

- Hey, faut bien commencer quelque part !

- Tu es con.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Yuy.

¤

Un clin d'œil.

¤

- Te rejouerais une sérénade alors.

- Non, je ne veux pas que mes voisins te tuent. On écoutera des morceaux de guitare sur ton vieux truc.

- Ouais et puis comme je déménage au pire tu écoutes ça à la maison.

- Il n'y a pas le feu au lac, _Duo_.

¤

Un Duo au sourire discret, dans les yeux. Heureux. Ce « Duo » lui a donné des frissons.

Des lèvres qui se rapprochent mais Duo se recule, desserrant lentement sa prise sur les poignets…

¤

- Dis, Heero ?

- Quoi encore ?

- T'es sûr…

- Mais embrassez-vous ! Ferme-la, Duo !

- Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- On est tous là, crétin, avec ton raffut il y a la moitié des Preventers dans le quartier.

- Wu Fei ?

- Et on a même ramassé l'argent ! Il y en a pour plus de 6000 crédits !

- Oh merci Hil ! Je vais aller les apporter à Sam…

- Plus tard Duo.

¤

Des lèvres qui se rapprochent encore mais Duo ne peut plus reculer.

¤

- Heero…

¤

Duo Maxwell pouvait avoir énormément d'humour, être un peu enfantin, foufou.

Etre très dur, assassin, intelligent, cynique aussi.

¤

- Plus tard, _koneko_.

¤

Mais il pouvait être très beau à la lueur des réverbères, ressembler à un chaton avec ses airs félins ou devant des gnocchis surgelés.

Il pouvait être très tendre, même si on n'aurait pas dit.

Il pouvait être très doux aussi, dans ses effleurements, lui qui ne le touchait jamais, pour ne jamais dépasser les limites.

Très doux… même dans sa manière de faire de l'aérobic, quand il faisait la toupie, pour observer discrètement sa réaction.

Quand il le touchait des yeux.

¤

- Tu auras tout le temps de le lui donner… tu pourras même le faire en faisant un jogging dans ta tenue d'aérobic.

¤

Un éclat de rire vite étouffé.

¤

- T'es con.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Maxwell.

¤

Duo Maxwell était un être plein de vie…..

Et Heero Yuy n'avait pas envie de se priver plus.

Il goûta au souffle, à la douceur et à la vie,

la mordit à pleines dents et dévora ses lèvres.

Ils fermèrent les yeux.

¤

- Enfin ! je n'y croyais plus. Zechs tu avais raison. Pire que nous cela existe.

- Il faut toujours y croire, Dragon.

- N'empêche c'est qui qui a eu raison, hein, hein, Une ?

- Pas toi, Hilde. Duo a brodé. Il n'a pas mis en valeur ses qualités artistiques. Il a été lui-même avec son humour et son cœur. C'est Duo qui a eu raison.

- You you you you you you you you ! Y Allah, y Allah !

- T'excite pas, corazon, c'est pas un mariage.

- Nardin' Tro'bibi (habibi, mon amour)

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche et mici !

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse stressée XD mais ça redescend un peu¤

Ps : 118 218


End file.
